


He was Smiling

by midnightshon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightshon/pseuds/midnightshon
Summary: A glimpse of worry crawled up inside him. He wondered whether one of them had noticed it.





	He was Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the day Kangin was released from army. KangTeuk finally found their reunion.

Heechul stared at his reflection in the mirror. As gorgeous as his face could distract his attention, he couldn’t ignore some white fabric covering his nose bridge, the bandage which covered the trace of his operation two weeks before. He turned left then right, eyes doing a double check on his own appearance, trying to spot any imperfection. Then he turned again to face his front side. Aside from that annoying bandage, there was absolutely nothing wrong with him. He’s still Kim Heechul. The Kim Heechul. Super Junior’s Cinderella.

 

Then if it wasn’t him, it had to be Jungsu.

 

That friend of his couldn’t stop smiling. Heechul remembered when Jungsu and the boys were back from Shanghai the other day, that smile had already been plastered on the leader’s lips. No, it wasn’t ‘that smile’ actually, because what Heechul had witnessed was a genuine smile of Park Jungsu’s which he had not witnessed for some time. Since then until this afternoon his smile never faded a bit, which tempted Heechul to slap Jungsu hard before he went beyond insane.

 

He didn’t blame Jungsu though. He understood, completely understood what triggered that genuine slash crazy smile back to Jungsu’s face after a long time.

 

Today Youngwoon was discharged from the army.

 

Yes, their Youngwoon, his dongsaeng who’d always been his perfect partner when they appeared on TV, ELF’s Kangin, would be discharged from the army today.

 

Jungsu had been acting like a mother-in-law who was full of energy and excitement because their daughter-in-law was coming. Or rather, in this case, a wife waiting for his husband’s arrival. He pulled Hyukjae, Sungmin, Donghae, and Ryeowook—the younger ones who wouldn’t argue—to help him cleaning and preparing Youngwoon’s room. Luckily for Heechul, he was still in recovery after operation, so that he didn’t have to join Siwon’s cleaning team to clean up 12th floor living room and lazily settled beside Kyuhyun watching the maknae play Starcraft instead.

 

Heechul snorted remembering what happen that morning. How Jungsu practically yelled to wake every member up, commanded them to get ready in half an hour, and rushed leaving the dorm to pick Youngwoon up. He really had forgotten his age, Heechul had pointed out. Heechul hadn’t come with them. He wanted to, of course, but they would go as Super Junior, and his public servicer’s rule forbad him to do such a thing.

 

Youngwoon was still as big as he had remembered the last time he visited. In fact, he could hug almost all of the kids in one big hug with his arms. Heechul didn’t join the mess the boys made after coming back with Youngwoon. He simply sat in silence on a couch with Heebum on his lap while Youngwoon listened to their story about Super Show in Shanghai. By his side sat Jungsu, still smiling every brightly. His eyes were full of love as he simply stared at the younger man.

 

Heechul snorted once again. Their Kangin had come back. KangTeuk found their reunion. He didn’t have to worry about Jungsu as much as he did before.

 

“Hyung, dinner’s ready.”

 

Ryeowook peeked from behind his bedroom door. Heechul looked at the younger’s reflection. Then he turned his head and smiled to his rice-brother. “Ok. I’ll be there in a minute. Thanks, Wook”

 

Ryeowook smiled back and nodded, and then he disappeared, leaving Heechul all by himself again.

 

He looked at his reflection for the nth time, checking the expression he’d just given to the eternal maknae. A smile. Right, he was smiling, just like what he’d done when Youngwoon came this morning. A glimpse of worry crawled up inside him. He wondered whether one of them had noticed it. But he pushed the thought aside as he remembered how excited they had been. No, there’s no way that they had noticed it.

 

Heechul brought the left corner of his mouth up, practicing the one expression he’d mastered a long time ago. ‘Smiling’ he called it, ‘smirking smugly’ Cho Kyuhyun objected the other day. One second, two seconds, and that smile vanished. He fell silent upon seeing the one person who stared back at him from the mirror. The one who’d been hiding behind each smirk and harsh and snarky comment. That one person, the real Kim Heechul who was no longer part of the Super Junior Kim Heechul.

 

He let his mask fall for a brief second there before he dragged himself out of his bedroom. Then he would face the kids with a smile. He would tease Jungsu for being extremely happy like a high-school girl who just met her crush. He would show his usual sarcastic self, his evil side which would never be surpassed but always get along with Kyuhyun’s. But for now he would let himself show the vulnerable self behind that mask.

 

Kim Heechul stopped smiling then, because deep down he knew someone who would never come back to them.

 

\--------


End file.
